<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sirveme un poco de amor, por favor. by Ibrahil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603989">Sirveme un poco de amor, por favor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil'>Ibrahil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFan Esta Enamorado [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Romance, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin es su bartender favorito, la única razón por la que aun disfruta venir a Seul, siempre consigue con que entretenerle, pero al final del día, el joven no tiene idea de quien es realmente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFan Esta Enamorado [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sirveme un poco de amor, por favor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para @LiHo, su idea original! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nuevamente en Korea por cuestiones de trabajo, Wu Yifan decidió que mantener su costumbre de ir al bar de Torre Central era más emocionante que simplemente quedarse en la habitación de hotel; conocía ese bar desde hace seis años cuando había venido a Korea como junior, ocupando la posición de asistente al hombre que años después reemplazaría.</p><p> </p><p>Desde hace tres años, había hecho este un lugar de peregrinaje cada vez que pisaba suelo Coreano, incluso si sus negocios estaban en Busan, el siempre venía a Seúl para darle una visita a ese joven bartender que se había robado su aliento la noche calurosa de un verano que había probado ser aburrido y poco beneficioso.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jongin era la razón principal de su peregrinaje.</p><p> </p><p>Al inicio no había prestado atención, pero con su predecesor fuera del juego y el tomando el mando, había tenido más libertad de actuar, sentándose en la barra a pedir un whisky seco para empezar la noche, se sorprendió esa noche al ver a ese joven moreno sonreírle educadamente mientras le servía, delgado y algo nervioso. Casi siete meses después se había enterado de que Kim Jongin experimento su primera noche con el de cliente.</p><p> </p><p>A lo largo de tres años, le vio crecer, aceptarse a sí mismo, llenarse de confianza, y ser más atrevido con sus clientes, incluso si con el conservaba algo de la timidez inicial, lo que hacía que le pareciera más interesante.</p><p> </p><p>- No le he visto en meses, señor Wu. – tan pronto como Yifan se sentó un vaso de whisky seco fue puesto frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿De vuelta a ser formales? – pregunto dando un trago y disfrutando el ardor en su garganta, quitaba un poco el sabor amargo de un trabajo demasiado complicado.</p><p> </p><p>- Tal vez, espero que se gane mi confianza esta noche… - Jongin, no, Kai sonrió, las ganas de hacer una travesura brillado en sus bonitos ojos castaños. - ¿soondae y pollo frito esta noche?</p><p> </p><p>- Si, comeré un poco. – antes de que Kai pudiera alejarse, Yifan le sujeto de la mano. – el bar esta vacío, ¿Por qué no te sirves algo para ti? – Kai asintió algo de color rosa en sus hermosas mejillas morenas. – acompáñame esta noche.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿no es lo que siempre hago?</p><p> </p><p>- Algunas veces, otras me abandonas a mi suerte. – se quejó escuchando la divertida risa del hombre que se había convertido en una parada obligatoria para el en sus trabajos en Korea.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovecho para echarle un vistazo rápido a la estancia, solo estaban él y un grupo de ejecutivos que bebía cerca de la terraza. Usualmente el lugar estaba abarrotado, pero eran las dos de la mañana, y aunque no era la primera vez que la venia tan tarde, sí que era curioso que hubiera tan poca gente. Lo agradecía, sin embargo, mientras menos gente le viera aquí, mucho mejor era para él.</p><p> </p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos, Kai regreso, absorto en sus pensamientos coloco los platos frente a él y luego tomo una botella de la repisa, whisky irlandés.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Hey? – le llamo, recibiendo una sonrisa rápida de Kai que no le gusto, antes de verlo caminar a la mesa, tan pronto se acercó a esta, entendió el porqué de su actitud.</p><p> </p><p>Los comentarios venían de todas direcciones en distintos tonos, disgusto, seducción barata y obscenidades que mezclaban ambas. Era algo enervante de ver, más de un vez el había tenido que poner en su lugar a un imbécil que quería pasarse de la raya con algunos de los bartender; aunque Kai siempre sabia salirse de los problemas con su gran habilidad para mantener la calma.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Kai, ven a servirme un Jack Azul! – llamo, logrando atraer la atención del bartender que dejo la meso para regresar a él, agradeciéndole con sus ojos cuando sus miradas conectaron.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento, esta es la última botella que les sirvo. – dijo en voz baja cuando acerco la botella a Yifan y le sirvió. – se han vuelto mucho más intensos en la ultima hora.</p><p> </p><p>- Debiste dejarles de servir hace horas entonces. – Yifan tomo el vaso lleno nuevamente, y bebió de él, mientras veía a Kai prepararse un coctel con soju.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿entonces, que parte del planeta te tenia ocupada? – Kai pregunta mientras batía su bebida de preferencia.</p><p> </p><p>- En realidad, regrese de Canadá hace unas semanas, estuve en Vancouver por unos días, y luego volé a Guangzhou, surgió un trabajo rápido aquí en Seúl, pero fue tan rápido como decepcionante, nada que hubiera podido evitar hacer de no ser porque tenía deseos de verte. – lo último lo agrego en un tono seductor, haciendo reír a su servidor favorito, su risa alta y particular llenando la estancia y aligerando el ambiente entre ambos.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, eso es tierno, ahjussi.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan hizo un sonido de disgusto de inmediato, volviendo hacer que Kai riera.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Solo soy cuatro años mayor! ¡No soy tan viejo! – reclamo, metiéndose a la boca con decepción un trozo de pollo frito.</p><p> </p><p>- Algún día aprenderás que no debes coquetear conmigo. – finalmente rodeo la barra para sentarse a un lado de Yifan, mientras este aprovechaba la distracción de Jongin para mirar hacia la mesa de ejecutivos, aprovechando para observar los rostros de todos los que estaban allí sentados.</p><p> </p><p>- No es mi culpa que vayas por allí luciendo tan provocativo. – miro a Jongin ahora que se había sentado del lado más alejado de la mesa de hombres, y que ahora comía algunas de las piezas que había servido a Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyung, este es mi uniforme, ¿de qué hablas? – se rio de la expresión de Yifan, quien miraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Jongin. – es de mala educación mirar.</p><p> </p><p>- Tal vez, ¿Quién dice que quiero ser educado?</p><p> </p><p>- Cerdo.</p><p> </p><p>- Lo siento, no he tenido sexo en dos meses, comienza a ser un problema. – Kai se lo tomo como siempre, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, y aunque el bar estaba solo en esta ocasión, el bartender más de una vez le había visto irse con algún visitante, tanto hombres como mujeres.</p><p> </p><p>- Una lástima que no pueda ayudarte.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿Aun sigues saliendo con ese imbécil de cabello rosa? – pregunto, estirando su mano para coger una servilleta y limpiar la esquina de los labios del joven moreno.</p><p> </p><p>- No.</p><p> </p><p>- Entonces sí que puedes ayudarme… - Jongin le empujo quitándolo de su espacio personal y devolviéndolo a su asiento. – ah, ha sido un día largo, debería irme a dormir, mi hotel está a una hora de aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Hyung, por que! – escandalizado sonó el joven, gesto que saco una sonrisa en él. Si, su noche no hubiera sido tranquila si no hubiera podido venir aquí antes de viajar mañana de vuelta a su país, su avión no salía hasta las ocho de la mañana, y sabía que por la hora no sería prudente estar demasiado tiempo aquí, incluso si quería asegurarse de que Jongin llegara a casa como siempre. – deberías rentar una habitación mucho más cerca… ¿Cuándo vuelves a China?</p><p> </p><p>- Mañana por la mañana.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Entonces, no más visitas? – un pequeño puchero llamo su atención al rostro de Jongin y le saco una risita.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿me extrañaras?</p><p> </p><p>- Claro que sí, eres entretenido y no me juzgas por comerme todos tus platillos. – era verdad, ya había acabado con un platillo de pollo frito y Yifan no le había dicho absolutamente nada, no cuando podía escucharle hablar con ese puchero aun en sus labios sonando como un mimado.</p><p> </p><p>- Yo también te extrañare.</p><p> </p><p>- Ok, ahjussi.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, te has vuelto travieso. – rezongo, tomando un poco más de su whisky seco. - ¿a qué hora sales?</p><p> </p><p>- De hecho, puedo irme cuando quiera, solo estaba cubriendo a mi compañera que no quiere tratar con… - señalo con la cabeza a los hombres que se habían vuelto más ruidosos en los minutos que Jongin llevaba sentado a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿te llevo a casa?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿tienes auto? – nunca imagino que después de tanto tiempo podría acabar llevándose a Jongin con él.</p><p> </p><p>- Si.</p><p> </p><p>- Mmm… nah, tomare el autobús.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?</p><p> </p><p>La mirada respuesta de Jongin le dijo todo, y decidió no insistir al respecto, dejaría que el joven se fuera a casa solo como todas las noches, y como la mayoría de ellas –en las que él estaba aquí en Korea y no trabajando- le seguiría hasta que arribara sano y salvo a su pequeño apartamento a cuarenta minutos de aquí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❋❋❋❋❋</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¿Dónde está Kim Jongin? – era un jueves, siete semanas desde la última vez que había estado en Korea, y aunque había llegado hace seis días, solo hoy había tenido el tiempo extra para venir a tomarse un trago y hablar con su servidor favorito. Pero su sorpresa llego cuando un chico que no había visto antes por aquí era quien tomaba su orden.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, ¿Kim Jongin? – mala señal, no le gusto como el joven fue por una de las otras servidoras a las que Yifan había visto antes y la trajo hacia Yifan antes de marcharse.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, Jonginnie dejo el trabajo hace dos meses aproximadamente. – explico rápidamente, ya que la barra estaba ocupada; Yifan no se molestó en contestarle o agradecerle y se alejó de la barra. Hace dos meses él había estado aquí en Korea y Kim Jongin no parecía querer cambiarse de trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez en su auto, hizo la primera llamada, aun sintiéndose que no vivía en su realidad actual, el hecho de no encontrar a Jongin había removido en él una sensación algo desagradable; algo más profunda que decepción.</p><p> </p><p>- Myeon, sé que seguramente estabas durmiendo… pero necesito encontrar a alguien…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿pensé que ya habíamos terminado? – la voz adormilada de su contacto en Korea respondió a duras penas.</p><p> </p><p>- No es un caso.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿nombre?</p><p> </p><p>- Kim Jongin, Seúl. Solía trabajar en Torre Central hasta hace dos meses.</p><p> </p><p>- Me debes, Fanfan.</p><p> </p><p>Una hora después, tenía una dirección a la que dirigirse, cosa que hizo sin pensárselo demasiado; Seúl no era su ciudad favorita en el mundo, pero su parte favorita eran las pequeñas calles ocultas de la enorme ciudad metálica y con tintes de una época más natural, donde las casas eran de madera, y se apilaban en las colinas. Encontró un pequeño bar que por lo que observo, estaba cerrando.</p><p> </p><p>Se bajó de su auto, cerrando la puerta y llamando la atención del hombre envuelto en un sobretodo con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza del frio, su expresión atónita fue reconocible incluso con la pobre luz de las farolas sobre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿señor Wu?</p><p> </p><p>- En persona.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Jongin cogió su bolsa de la entrada donde la había dejado y se la colgó al hombro.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto de vuelta al joven que ajustaba su ropa para abrigarse.</p><p> </p><p>- Trabajo aquí.</p><p> </p><p>- Exacto.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah… nosotros realmente nunca intercambiamos números, así como quería que le dejara saber que ya no trabajaba en el bar. – Jongin suspiro, antes de que una expresión extraña se pusiera en su rostro. Sus ojos suspicaces se alzaron para mirar a Yifan. - … ¿Qué… haces aquí?</p><p> </p><p>- Alguien en el trabajo me dio esta dirección.</p><p> </p><p>- Nadie de mi antiguo trabajo conoce este lugar, recién empecé a trabajar hace un par de días aquí porque mi tío no puede… - Jongin cerro su boca de inmediato, impidiendo que saliera más información de el de la que ya le había dado al hombre ante él.</p><p> </p><p>- Curioso, porque sí que lo sabían.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso es una mentira.</p><p> </p><p>- Ok, si, es una mentira… como te encontré no es un asunto tan importante… - se sentía como un idiota por decir eso, en especial porque la desconfianza en Jongin era tan evidente que no se atrevió a moverse desde donde estaba por temor a que el joven tomara cualquier movimiento como una amenaza. Sabía que no era normal, y que tal vez después de esto, su relación con Kim Jongin quedaría completamente arruinada.</p><p> </p><p>La duda en Kai duro unos segundos más antes de que este suspirara.</p><p> </p><p>- Me iba a casa. Es tarde.</p><p> </p><p>- Te llevare.</p><p> </p><p>- No está muy lejos. – eso era cierto, Yifan se había asegurado de pasar por su casa a varias calles de aquí antes de venir a la dirección que Junmyeon le había proporcionado.</p><p> </p><p>- Iremos caminando entonces. – rebatió enseguida.</p><p> </p><p>- Prefiero ir solo.</p><p> </p><p>- Prefiero que vayas conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿va a ser una persona repugnante toda la noche, ahjussi? – oh, incluso si podía ver la duda y el miedo en los ojos de Kai, admiraba como intentaba hacerse el valiente, incluso enderezándose en toda su altura. Kim Jongin no sería una persona fácil de derribar de no ser porque Wu Yifan era quien era.</p><p> </p><p>- No estoy ni siquiera coqueteando contigo, ¿Por qué llamarme así? – su tono ofendido aligero la tensión en los hombros de Kai, y este, con un asentimiento de cabeza, permitió que se acercara.</p><p> </p><p>Caminaron juntos por las solitarias calles en completo silencio por unos minutos, ambos estaban caminando muy cerca, el frio no era problema para Wu Yifan, pero podía ver al joven incomodo por el frio.</p><p> </p><p>- Debiste dejar que te llevara en el auto.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿sabes porque renuncie? Por qué estaba cansado de clientes que querían llevarme en sus autos… - el tono mordaz no era típico de Kai, pero la tristeza y decepción tras él fue lo que llamo la atención de Wu Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>- Pensé que éramos amigos.</p><p> </p><p>- Eres raro, nunca hablas mucho de ti o de tu trabajo, siempre me coqueteas, y ahora te apareces en mi trabajo del que no le he dicho a nadie. – Jongin sin embargo, se acercó a él, buscando la única fuente de calor cercana; no se alejó cuando Yifan pasó su brazo por su cintura y le llevo aún más cerca de su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo.</p><p> </p><p>- Ahjussi, deberías haber coqueteado menos. – Kai rio de la expresión de disgusto en el hombre que poco a poco le estaba quitando el frio.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Cómo hacer eso cuando siempre ponías toda esa piel morena ante mí y esos ojos inocentes siempre mirándome pidiendo más? – fue el turno del joven de emitir un sonido de desagrado ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada más, cuando Yifan instintivamente doblo en la esquina correcta.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿¡sabes donde vivo también!? – exclamo, separándose de Yifan y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿vamos a tener esta conversación aquí o en tu apartamento?</p><p> </p><p>- No creo que entiendas lo aterrador que es toda esta situación, es como una receta hecha para el desastre… no se ni siquiera quien eres.</p><p> </p><p>- Nunca te detuvo antes.</p><p> </p><p>- Antes no sabía que sabias donde vivía o que podías ser un psicópata que consiguiera donde trabajo cuando nunca le dije a nadie de ese lugar a donde iba...</p><p> </p><p>La desconfianza de Jongin no acabo ni siquiera cuando Yifan le dejo en la entrada de su edificio, alejándose de la propiedad tan pronto como el joven entro al vestíbulo y dejándole con una sensación amarga en la garganta por no haber sido más amable con el hombre que lo había acompañado incluso si aún sentí un poco de temor porque un cliente lo hubiera seguido a casa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❋❋❋❋❋</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¿te llevo a casa?</p><p> </p><p>Jongin miro la repentina lluvia con desencanto,  antes de mirar a Yifan con un puchero.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos estaban de pie en la entrada del local que Jongin acababa de cerrar, tres meses trabajando en el local de su tío le había dado el tiempo suficiente para conocer que en noches lluviosas no venía ni un solo cliente, así que había cerrado con la esperanza de irse antes de que empeorara la tormenta, pero sus peores miedos se volvieron realidad tan pronto apago la última luz del local.</p><p> </p><p>Afuera lo esperaba su único cliente de la noche, Wu Yifan, quien hoy, después de tres semanas de ausencia, había hecho acto de aparición. Era más difícil para ambos mantener una conversación en un local tan pequeño, pero cuando no había clientes la charla volvía a ser amena y Yifan como siempre pagaba por cada platillo que Jongin comía.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan tenía un paraguas en la mano, pero no lo había abierto, esperando por la respuesta de Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>- Esta bien.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>- Hyung, no lo hagas sonar tan sucio.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿están tus sobrinos allí? – pregunto, abriendo el paraguas para llevar a Jongin al asiento de pasajero.</p><p> </p><p>- No, ahjussi.</p><p> </p><p>- Te odio.</p><p> </p><p>Era la segunda vez que le dejaba entrar, la primera había sido hace un mes cuando Yifan solo había estado de visita, intentando demostrarle que no era un raro fenómeno. Habían tenido que cuidar de los sobrinos de Jongin en el pequeño apartamento que tenía, y había sido una experiencia sobrecogedora, Yifan nunca se había llevado bien con niños, pero la sobrina de Jongin se había dormido en sus brazos en cuestión de minutos y él había tenido que soportar los celos inmundos del joven el resto de la noche hasta que la hermana de este había recogido sus hijos.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin se tomaba en serio el amor de sus sobrinos, y cuando Yifan había intentado convencerle de abrir un botella de vino, había terminado en la calle con el joven despidiéndose de el con indiferencia y sus labios fruncidos con disgusto.</p><p> </p><p>- No puedo creer que aún me detestes porque tu sobrina se llevara tan bien conmigo…</p><p> </p><p>- Solo la conociste una vez. – Jongin se estaba quitando la corbata y sin pensarlo, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras miraba distraídamente fuera de la ventana donde la lluvia caía con fuerza en la calle.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿finalmente te vas a entregar a mí?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿eh? – Jongin le miro como si él se hubiera vuelto loco antes de notar lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos. - ¡pervertido! ¡Vete a casa! – tomo uno de sus infinitos cojines de oso y lo lanzo a la cara de Yifan, quien se había sentado en el pequeño sofá, el único en la pequeña habitación que tenía una cama de una plaza. Era un apartamento muy pequeño para alguien tan alto como Jongin, ni siquiera tenía una cocina. Al menos si tenía un baño y una ducha.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Tú fuiste quien me dejo entrar, Nini!</p><p> </p><p>- Aish… esta es la razón por la que no se puede ser gentil contigo… - Jongin se quitó la camisa, sin importarle que el hombre mirara su piel con tanta deseo en sus ojos que fue hasta un poco vergonzoso. – al menos dime…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué? – intento no alterase cuando Jongin se sentó en su regazo, apretando sus labios cuando este decidió rodear sus hombros con sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>- Dime lo que haces…</p><p> </p><p>- ¿volverte loco?</p><p> </p><p>- Aparte de eso… - de nuevo ese irresistible tono con puchero.</p><p> </p><p>“Soy un asesino.”</p><p> </p><p>- No necesitas saber. – acaricio el cuello de Jongin, sus pálidas falanges haciendo un bonito contraste con esa piel hermosa que había deseado besar por años.</p><p> </p><p>- Pero, quiero saber…</p><p> </p><p>- Es mejor que no lo sepas.</p><p> </p><p>Apretó su mano en ese bonito cuello, escuchando ese gemido estrangulado y perdió todo control de sus deseos, perfectamente contenidos por tres años de desear a este magnífico ser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>